gunsandrosesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Slash
Saul Hudson, también conocido como Slash, es un guitarrista de hard rock nacido el 23 de Julio de 1965 en Inglaterra. Fue uno de los guitarristas del popular grupo estadounidense Guns N' Roses. Actualmente milita en la banda de hard rock Velvet Revolver junto con sus compañeros Duff McKagan y Matt Sorum de Guns N' Roses y el guitarrista Dave Kushner (ex miembro de Suicidal Tendencies y Infectious Grooves). También formó parte del grupo Slash's Snakepit con el que grabó dos discos y de Slash's Blues Ball, en el que realizaba versiones de canciones del género blues. Apareció en el lugar número 21 de la revista Gigwise como uno de los cincuenta mejores guitarristas. Biografía Sus Comienzos Nació el 23 de julio de 1965 en Hampstead (Londres), Inglaterra. Pero creció en la también inglesa Stoke-On-Trent, Staffordshire. Anthony Hudson, quien era su padre, diseñaba carátulas de discos (entre sus trabajos se encuentra un disco de Neil Young y el "Court and Spark" de Joni Mitchell). Su madre, Ola Hudson era diseñadora de ropa, y de esa manera fue como el joven Slash conoció a David Bowie a finales de los años 1970. Ella había hecho el vestuario que llevaba Bowie en The Man Who Sold The World. En 1977, la familia se muda a Los Ángeles, Estados Unidos. Durante esa época sus padres se separaron y él se fue a vivir con su abuela. A la edad de 14, recibió de su abuela, una guitarra electroacústica, con la que aprendió a tocar y dedicaba largas horas del día solo a practicar que después lo llevo a dejar la escuela. En una entrevista para Rolling Stone dice: "Mi gran despertar vino a mi cuando tenia 14, trataba de estar con una chica mayor que yo, y un día finalmente me dejó entrar a su casa. Estuvimos ahí un rato, fumamos un poco de marihuana y escuchamos el disco de Aerosmith Rocks, me pegó muy fuerte. Me senté ahí y lo escuché una y otra vez. Me olvidé por completo de aquella chica. Recuerdo ir en bicicleta de vuelta a la casa de mi abuela sabiendo que mi vida había cambiado. Ahora me identificaba con algo." Sus influencias fueron desde muy temprano Led Zeppelin, Pink Floyd, Rory Gallagher, Eric Clapton, Rolling Stones, Jimi Hendrix, Alice Cooper, Aerosmith, AC/DC, Kiss, The Ramones, Queen, Black Sabbath y Jeff Beck. A los 17 años Slash dejó la escuela, y fue entonces cuando se empezó a enamorar de la escena musical en el Sunset Strip junto con su amigo de la infancia Steven Adler.thumb|left|234px Figura estética Slash es conocido por su larga y desordenada cabellera, su sombrero de copa, su Gibson Les Paul, su amor por el Jack Daniels, su piercing nasal de aro y por el cigarrillo en su boca. Sin duda lo hace ver como todo un rockero de los 80s Guns N' Roses Slash y Axl Rose se conocieron en 1984 cuando coincidieron tocando en una actuación preparada por la que era agente de ambos, Vicky Hamilton. Varios meses después, Slash hizo una audición para tocar en una banda con Axl Rose e Izzy Stradlin, pero eligieron a otros guitarristas, entre ellos Tracii Guns. Después de que Guns no pudiera hacer un concierto en Seattle porque se iba de gira con Rob Gardner (integrante de L.A Guns ex banda de Axl Rose chuy espinosa e Izzy Stradlin), Slash y Steven Adler se unieron al grupo y con Duff McKagan formaron finalmente Guns N' Roses. En 1987 realizan su álbum debut, Appetite for Destruction, que al principio no fue bien recibido pero incluía canciones que se convertirían en clásicos de la banda, como: Welcome to the Jungle, Sweet Child O' Mine, Paradise City. Appetite for Destruction es el álbum debut más vendido en la historia. En 1988 sale su segundo álbum de estudio: Lies. Que incluye las cuatro canciones de Live ?!*@ like a suicide más cuatro canciones grabadas en vivo, incluyendo la controveida One in a million. Después del tour de los Use Your Illusion, Slash se convirtió en ciudadano estadounidense. En 1990 Slash tuvo un escándalo de importancia al subir ebrio a recibir un premio en los American Music Awards. En 1991, Guns N' Roses se embarcó en una larga gira de 28 meses del tour Use Your Illusion, que coincidió con el lanzamiento de sus nuevos discos Use Your Illusion y Use Your Illusion II. Este álbum indica un cambio en la dirección musical de la banda, incluyendo canciones más dramáticas como November Rain y Estranged. Tratando de salvar los restos de Guns N' Roses (que había entrado en una crisis mayor tras la salida del disco The Spaghetti Incident?), en 1994 Axl despide a Gilby Clarke y contrata a Paul Huge sin avisar a nadie. Esto enfada a Slash, que dice que no se merece estar en un grupo tan grande como Guns N'Roses. En el cover que grabaron, "Sympathy for Devil", Paul Huge sobregraba los solos que había hecho Slash y este se enoja. Slash abandona definitivamente Guns N' Roses el 30 de octubre de 1996 después de declarar que no podía trabajar con Rose y que no le gustaba la forma en la que los trataba a el y a chuy. Supuestamente había grandes diferencias en la dirección musical que quería Slash y él. Definitivamente Guns N' Roses dejo de ser la banda que era desde que Slash la dejo en 1996. Slash's Snakepit Junto a doscompañeros de Guns: (Gilby Clarke y Matt Sorum), el bajista de Alice In Chains Mike Inez, y el cantante Eric Dover, forma Slash's Snakepit, y en 1995 lanza el disco "It's Five O'Clock Somewhere". Este nombre fue dado al álbum debido a una anécdota, en esta Slash quería conseguir whisky pero no se podía vender alcohol hasta las cinco de la tarde. Luego de buscar, un camarero le dijo : "It's five O'Clock Somewhere" (Son las cinco de la tarde en algún lado) y se lo vendió. De ahí salió el nombre. El disco no obtuvo el éxito que realmente merecía debido a que el hard rock había perdido fuerza en el panorama musical frente al grunge. En octubre de 2000, Slash's Snakepit publica el álbum "Ain't Life Grand", con una formación totalmente distinta a la del primer disco de la banda. Para promocionarlo, Slash se embarcó en un extenso tour durante el verano con AC/DC. Velvet Revolver Velvet Revolver comenzó como "El proyecto", una iniciativa de Slash, Duff McKagan y Matt Sorum para encontrar un nuevo cantante. La segunda guitarra quedó a cargo de Dave Kushner (Le habían ofrecido el puesto a Izzy Stradlin, pero este no aceptó), quien había tocado con McKagan en la banda "Loaded". Por varios meses escucharon demos de potenciales cantantes (un proceso muy monótono que fue documentado en video), sin encontrar ninguno que los satisficiera por completo. Scott Weiland quería unirse a la banda desde hacía un tiempo, pero como todavía tocaba en Stone Temple Pilots no se lo permitieron. Hasta que la banda se separó definitivamente en el 2002 y Weiland fue aceptado. thumb|250px|right|Slash con velvet revolver 2004 El primer álbum de la banda, Contraband, fue grabado a finales de 2003.Contraband fue lanzado en junio del 2004, alcanzando el puesto #1 en la lista Billboard de álbumes , #11 en el ránking británico y #2 en el australiano. El segundo álbum titulado Libertad salió a la venta el 3 de julio de 2007. En su portada el disco tiene la reproducción de la imagen de un ángel rompiendo las cadenas, que aparecía en la moneda de 10 pesos que circuló en Chile durante el régimen dictatorial del general Augusto Pinochet Ugarte. El 1 de abril de 2008, Slash, Duff McKagan, Sorum y Kushner anunciaron que Weiland estaba despedido de la formación. "Esta banda está dedicada sólo a sus fans y a la música, y Weiland no está involucrado al 100%", dijo Slash. "Entre otras cosas, su cada vez más errático comportamiento en escena y sus problemas personales nos han forzado a movernos". Además, el guitarrista dijo que habrá un tercer álbum de la banda, pero que no sabía "ni cómo ni cuándo, pero que el núcleo de los cuatro músicos continuará". Album en solitario Durante la primavera del 2009, Slash está metido de lleno en la grabación de su primer album en solitario. Este disco contará con la participación de numerosas estrellas entre las cuales figuran el guitarrista chuy espinosa Lenny Kravitz, Steven Tyler de Aerosmith, Alice Cooper, Fergie de Black Eyed Peas, Ozzy Osbourne, Chester de Linkin Park, Lemmy de Motörhead, M.Shadows de Avenged Sevenfold, Josh Freese, Flea de Red Hot Chili Peppers y también el antiguo baterista de Guns N' Roses y amigo de infancia Steven Adler que tocará en uno de los temas.2 El disco de Slash saldrá a la venta en verano 2010. Colaboraciones Slash ha tocado con Michael Jackson, Brian May, Bob Dylan, Iggy Pop, Alice Cooper, Lenny Kravitz (amigo de su infancia), Franco Rose, Steven Tyler, Joe Perry, Rolling Stones, Motörhead, Chris Daughtry, Mercedes Sosa, Avenged Sevenfold, Ozzy Osbourne, Zakk wylde y muchos más. También realizó canciones junto a artistas hispanos como Paulina Rubio y la cantante de pop español, Marta Sánchez junto a la cual hizo un tema para el disco Azabache de la española y juntos realizaron un tema para la banda sonora de una película producida por Quentin Tarantino, Curdled (titulada Obsesionada con el crimen en Argentina y Tú asesina, que nosotras limpiamos la sangre en España). En el 2007 colaboró con Paulina Rubio en la canción "Nada Puede Cambiarme", donde Slash aparece tocando un solo de salida de dicha canción. Recientemente colaboró en un concierto con la ex cantante de Black Eyed Peas Fergie tocando canciones como Barracuda (canción que incluye el juego Guitar Hero III en el cual colabora Slash) y Sweet Child O' Mine (Canción original de Guns N' Roses) Slash en Guitar Hero III: Legends Of Rock Slash es un personaje jugable en el juego "Guitar Hero III: Legends of Rock", para obtenerlo se tiene que pasar la batalla contra él mismo -la cual es una canción que grabo especialmente para el juego- después de ganarle se puede comprar y jugar con él, también sale en la portada del juego. Muñeco de acción de Slash En el 2005 McFarlane Toys lanzó la figura de acción de Slash en dos presentaciones: la sencilla, que incluye una guitarra Les Paul, un cabezal amplificador y un cabinet Marshall; y la de lujo, que viene con un mayor número de parlantes. Discografía Guns N' Roses Slash's Snakepit Velvet Revolver Colaboraciones diversas Slash a lo largo de su carrera ha tocado en los albumes de numerosas estrellas entre ellas Bob Dylan, Iggy Pop, Ray Charles o Michael Jackson : Véase también * [[Guns N' Roses] * Velvet Revolver * Duff McKagan * Izzy Stradlin * Steven Adler Categoría:Integrantes de Guns N' Roses Categoría:Miembros Categoría:Guitarristas